paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 3 Lost
Season 2 episode 3 Marshall: last time on paw patrol and ninjago (Ninjago rebooted theme plays) Chase: blizzard?!?! Blizzard: ninjdroids got me Zuma: thanks dude Kai: the main computer is the only way to end this Lloyd: DAD! (Theme song of ninjago rebooted plays) Rocky: episode 3 Lost Cast: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Blizzard Tundra Alex Richard Howard Garmadon Rinty Gram (cameo) Yipper (cameo) Vivica (cameo) Garmadon: Son! Lloyd: DAD! They hug each other Lloyd: I missed you DAD! Kai: well Marshall: who's that Jay: Lloyds dad Marshall: oh They walk over Blizzard: now what I'm bored Jay: be patient Blizzard: shut up Jay: make me Cole: Will you 2 quit it They stop Kai: now what Lloyd: we need to go to the main computer Chase: where is it Zane: In a tower all the way over in another state Chase: really Alex: I wanna go home Kai: we know but we need to save Ryder and remove the overlord virus Alex: alright They walk in the forest Alex: I'm scared Rocky: don't be Lloyd: Ninjdroids! Kai: let's fight The ninjas take out their techno blades Lloyd uses his power Garmadon: don't it makes them stronger! Lloyd stops Soon the ninjdroids are gone Blizzard: sis! Tundra: oh its you Blizzard: sorry sis Tundra: what ever you made me mad Kai: what's with her Blizzard: I didn't help her this morning Jay: with what Blizzard: none of you're bunisses Jay: really Kai: stop Jay Blizzard: haha Kai: you to Lloyd: oh well let's keep going They keep walking Soon they're out of the forest Rubble: finally were out Skye: Yeah They look around Jay: a casino what the? Chase: oh they just built it Kai: what's in there Skye: video games races treats and a swimming pool Jay: REALLY! Jay runs down the hill Jay: come on come on! They walk inside the casino All: woahh 2 Pups stop them Kai: yes sirs Howard: why are you here Jay: to swim Richard: get out Blizzard: make us The place goes quiet Richard: what little pup Blizzard: MAKE US Richard pushes blizzard Tundra: HEY! Tundra pushes Richard Blizzard: thanks sis Tundra winks They get pushed by Howard Kai: STOP Both: make us Jay: oh we will Cole: stop Jay Jay stops Zane: just let us by Richard: sorry but no Rocky: well guys I don't even want to swim Chase: shush Rocky Howard: you can't go by A random pup comes up Rinty: you runts Chase: Rinty Howard: you know them Rinty: yep Richard: get out Rinty: why Howard kicks the ninjas pups and rinty out Kai: great Tundra: now what Garmadon: we should keep moving Rinty: thanks runts I'm going Then ninjdroids grab Rinty and dissapear Chase: we didn't warn him Marshall: we didn't Chase Chase: I know Jay: garmadons right we should move on They all get up and walk down the street The end Cameos: When Richard and Howard were yelling at Rinty you could see Vivica Gram and Yipper. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Ppr season 1